We are developing a variation of the fracture-label technique--freeze-fracture radioautography--to study the various membrane components of cells and tissues. Cells are fixed in glutaraldehyde, frozen and fractured in liquid nitrogen and subsequently labelled with radioactive lectins or other radioactive cytochemical labels. Radioautograph preparations are examined by light and electron microscopy. The work is in progress and we believe such novel technique will help to reach a better understanding of the molecular architecture of biological cell membranes and the importance of various membrane components to the function of orgon, cells and organelles.